Bobby Mackey's Horror Story
by taytaysweetheart
Summary: This is the first time I have ever written a story and its not that good.Its about a girl who has her soul sold to the devil by her grandmother and she visits the place where he is supposed to take her. Its very short but i hope you enjoy


**Bobby Mackey's Music World**

My name is Rose and I'm 8. Me and my mommy live with my grandma. She is the best Grammy in the world. She takes me places and gets me stuff. And she even tells me scary stories at night. Like this one story where a girl named Pearl got murdered by her boyfriend because she was going to have a baby and they weren't married. I don't see anything wrong with not being married, but this story is very old. Like dinosaur old. Grandma says she was beheaded, but I don't know what that mean and it doesn't sound all that good to me. Today I learned that where the girl's body was found is not a place called Bobby Mackey's. One day I want to go visit there. I hope it's as cool as grandma says it is.

Since I can remember, my grandmother has been telling me stories about a place called Bobby Mackey's Music World. She says they play the best jazz and blues in all of Wilder, Kentucky. I have been dreaming of going there since I was 8. She got me so excited to go there when I was little, I would always try to pack my bag and tell my grandma I will take pictures of what it look like now since she was last there. That was 12 years ago and today my dream is about to come true. Today, I am finally going to Bobby Mackey's.

"Guys? Do we really have to go? I don't think we should be doing this? Did you hear your grandmother, we should really listen to her, and she has been there before. Are you even listening to me?" said John, one of Roses friends who were taking the trip to Bobby Mackey's.

"Calm down. We will be fine. I'll have Emily and Joe protect you from the big bad scary demons"

"Really Rose? At first I was only scared of the ghosts, now you're telling me I have to be scared of demon too. Great, we are all going to die."

Little did they know that the demon, Lucifer, was waiting for them. Long ago he was summoned up from hell with a sacrifice of a young pregnant girl. He had then met Millie, Roses grandmother, and in exchange for her life she promised to give him her granddaughter's soul to satisfy his never ending hunger. And until then she has been bring him human souls to eat until he could get his slimy charcoal black hand on the one he was promised.

"Okay guys this is the plan, Joe and I will take the basement, and Emily and John are going to take the upper level."

"Did you not hear your grandma? She said do not go into the basement, whatever you do not go into the basement!"

"John calm down, you know that roses grandmother is a little coo coo" said Joe is a shaken voice, like he was trying to convince himself that the warning wasn't real.

"Whatever! I'm leaving in not going to get myself killed." John yelled at he stormed out of the front parlor and back into the night, into an unfamiliar, remote location. Little did Rose, Joe and Emily know that this would be the last time they would see John. Alive.

"Is anyone else going to chicken out? Good, let get this show on the road. I'm still going to take the basement. Contact me on the walkie talkie if you see or hear anything."

Rose then preceded with caution down the creaky mold ridden stairs into the basement. She was at the point of no return.

Lucifer had been watching the group and he had set his trap. He would lure her to the basements far corner where he dwelled in the hole where he devoured the souls, or as the witnesses describe "The gateway to Hell." But he had to be patient and wait. he had to dispose of the other two. Boy where they in for a surprise.

"Joe, did you hear that?" Emily said as she jumped and started to cling onto Joe with so much force he had to ply her off.

"No, it was just rat or something. Remember there is no such thing as ghosts or demons. They are just made up to scare you at night."

"Okay but what is that smell? It smells like something died in here"

"Let's check in this cabinet."

When they opened the cabinet, they got more than what they bargained for. A body had rolled out and was lying on top of Emily who had fallen over in the scuffle with the body. They both let out a blood curdling scream as they saw a shadowy figure appear, then everything went black Rose had heard the loud boom and ran to see what is was but her foot was caught on something and she couldn't move. She then heard a menacing laugh and then everything went black.

That morning John's body was found near the train tracks out back. He had been ran over by a train, but no trains were running that night. His death is still a mystery. Emily and Joe, their bodies were found hanged in the attic. They had defensive wound and it was ruled that it was a homicide. As for rose, well she was never seen again. There has been sighting of her all over the country, but no one knows for sure. Only her grandmother knows where you can find her, well no in her former human body. She can be found taking control of people who would make great serial killers. Does The Zodiac or John Gacy sound familiar? And the Zodiac killer has never been found so remember to lock your doors and don't stay out after dark or you'll be next.


End file.
